


A Fall Family

by countryqueer



Series: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Beckett-centric, Gen, Married Kate Beckett/Richard Castle, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, caskettaw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countryqueer/pseuds/countryqueer
Summary: The Beckett-Castle family has a fun family day at the park.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020





	A Fall Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This work is part of the Caskett Appreciation Week 2020. The prompt for today is: 'Set in your favourite season of the year'. Please join us if you can. Anyways, enjoy my drabbles ^_^

Beckett could feel the cool breeze on her cheeks, her nose getting colder and colder. In only a couple weeks she would need to get her puffy winter coat out of the back of the closet, she reminded herself. 

She put her arms around her to contain more body heat as she looked slightly to her right where Alexis was pushing her sister on the swings. The little girl was clearly enjoying herself as she yelled at the young woman to go higher. Beckett couldn’t help but smile at the view her two girls made.

Seeing them together made her heart swell. Alexis had always been a great big sister. But now that her youngest daughter was getting older by the day, the two had started to really bond. The redhead had become her biggest role model, always asking when she was coming to visit or when they could call because “ _I have a very important question and only Alexis knows the answer_ ”. It usually turned out to be a question about how fast turtles could swim or the answer to her maths homework. But it never bothered Beckett. The bond those girls have is one of the most beautiful things she has ever witnessed.

The giggling at the swings was interrupted by a battle cry behind her. She turned around on the bench to see the twins run straight for a huge pile of leaves. It was nearly as high as the boys were and was definitely gonna swallow them whole once they jumped into it.

Beckett was proven right as the kids dove into the pile, making the leaves fly all over the corner of the park. However, she hadn’t expected the third loud voice coming after them.

“Hey, leave some for me!” Castle ran towards the moving pile.

Well, no, she shouldn’t have been surprised, she actually should have expected this to happen. No matter how many years went by, her husband is and always will be the biggest child around. It might have annoyed her once, but now, it was a blessing. He would run around the loft, chasing their kids in a pretend sword battle, or help them make a mess with one of their arts and crafts projects. She had come home to a half-destroyed home more times than she’d have liked over the years. Seeing the giant grins on their faces, though, is definitely worth the clean-up afterwards.  
Castle ran through the pile of leaves, swinging his arms and legs as much as possible to create a rain of colours around them. Soon enough, the girls joined them as well, all of them now laughing and rough-housing on the ground.

Beckett quietly took out her phone to take a picture of her happy family. If anyone would comment on the new picture on her desk at work, she’d smile and think back to that perfect day.


End file.
